bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TCtheRogue
Archives Archive 1 Archiving I archived for you. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 21:16, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll make a blog. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 21:24, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Momma! Oh crap! Where's the last one? 21:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Would you like the join thte Bakugan Dimensions wiki? Me DarkusMaster, and Bendo are admins there. You could enter information, and write down some stragies. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 21:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Wanna brawl and die on the very feet of my colossus? I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 22:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) www.bakudimensions.wikia.com Oh crap! Where's the last one? 22:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Here you go Oh crap! Where's the last one? 00:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Picture 4.png You seem to be active when us teens are at school. Am I right? I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 14:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Noticed my gap of 6 hours? I wake up so early that I have lots of time. L@teLy, my te@chers have bEEn p0unding 0n students on pRopeR spee(ing, avoiding dead wordes and technue. LOL. I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 22:53, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Momma. Yeah everybody changed there hair! Oh crap! Where's the last one? 23:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey This is DarkusMaster84 from Bakugan Dimensions saying hey!!! www.bakudimensions.wikia.com. DarkusMaster will surely make you an admin. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 00:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC) GREEN HAIR AND A DUDE Picture 152.png Totallyyy :D Oh crap! Where's the last one? 00:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, the only major issue on here is Agent Z intimidating and threatening Steelearth14 to tell the truth otherwise Steel would get blocked. You can't fix that unless you are an Admin, but can you help calm them down? Darkus''Ma''ster 21:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea how it started, and Steel is indeed a guy. Darkus''Master'' 21:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Momma Rogue, are you mad because I was mean to SE? Oh crap! Where's the last one? 21:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I WANT YOU TO HAVE MY ADMIN POWERS!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Shout Box you can't tell who is online or not. You just know. I am online currently. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 00:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Wanna brawl on BD? I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious about this: Here! 05:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Err... That message is late. I'm going to school in about 40 min. I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious about this: Here! 14:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) to solve this no-water problem... Is a 5-gallon jug of water. Boy! It's HEAVY! I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious about this: Here! 14:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Idk. You're son is 8 right? He should make an account here and I will be his mentor for the mentor system :) Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 19:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Aw :( Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 21:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) His grades were low. That's why he's not here. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 00:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) It used to be just uploading a image and the Avatar changes, but now every uploaded image automatically changes to the previous Avatar, making it unchangable. I thought i was the only one, but now it seems like i'm not. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 11:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I hear that the Linehalt and Dharak are 870g. Congrats on the find! Just, don't enter them on BD yet. AoH found a BakuBlue Contestir, put the code on, and got coins. And, thanks for wishing me luck on finding what I'm looking for! Darkus''Master'' 23:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Can we take this to email? Mine is DarkusAlpha@gmail.com The program is CS5 Mac? User: DarkusAlpha 00:17, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Do they need cropping? User: DarkusAlpha 00:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: DinoQueen13/Adminship "I am not sure that stating that you have an extremely short temper and that you have a history of banning people for a single offense makes me feel great about your tolerance for human error." I was not bragging about having a short temper. Steelearth has been a rather ... infamous person in this community, with the entire thing with his sister apparently stealing his account, etc. Also, his manner of speech has angered many people before; I am mainly arguing on the basis of the fact that this isn't the first time he has said things in apparent arrogance. Also, many of those single offenses are when people completely remove the page so say stuff like, ''(edit by TC: inappropriate words, even though they were "censored" with punctuation marks) '', etc, and do that over a series of 20 edits (it counts as one offense, although over the course of many edits). Now, I've mellowed out and give people 3 chances, and for older/more experienced users, I just give warnings. "Everyone has made a mistake, some they regret later and some they don't. People can change over time, and what was once an immature person can mature and become a very valuable member." Also, Steelearth, whether he is intentionally showing it or not, seems to have accumulated a rather arrogant character, his sister using his account or not. In fact, he doesn't seem to have changed between his sister and himself, personality/actions-wise. Also, his "threats" with Bakugan, I find, immature and unreasonable, and exactly the same as his sister's actions. Even if he is a good editor, having an arrogant attitude won't help. (P.S. In the link, go down to the section where Steelearth says "-_- I'm perfect, and everyone else is wrong". I find that rather arrogant) --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 00:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Page in foreign language? I rollbacked the Anon's edit. It could be considered vandalism of a sort, so I told him on his talk page that we aren't a Spanish-speaking Wiki. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 15:44, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm ... it looked more like Spanish to me. Portuguese is a bit different, although both languages are indeed similar. And that edit to the Pythantus page was made 8 hours ago, although that person has made edits before that were reverted. And if we block the IP, we can make it so that they can't create an account either, although the person could just get a new IP address. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 16:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I also checked the person's IP address, and it is supposedly from Spain. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 16:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I sent you an email. User: DarkusAlpha 04:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Abce2 - Now I am ALL confused! Not to sound like a stalker (for butting into your conversations w/ Abce2), but when I was looking through the Wiki Activity I found this. The sidebar (what is used to be called, the thing on the left-hand side of the page) has been relocated to the top bar, where the Logo, the Random Page button, and the Wiki Activity button are. It's above the article title. On the "My Tools" section, click "Edit my tools", and then at the "Add tool" area, type in "Special pages". A drop-down menu containing "Special Pages" should come up. Click on "Special Pages". It is now in your Tools. You can then rearrange your tools based on which ones you like the most, and delete ones you don't want with the little trash bin icon to the right. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 23:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm ... that's strange. I didn't happen with me. And I was told that the background was really bad as well - red is NOT a good background color. Perhaps we should also remove the Japanese kanji. My friend, who reads Chinese, thought that it said something on the terms of "Explosion Death" O_o. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 22:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sorry, but I honestly don't know. Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 02:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) What? No, I told him not to put his Ramdol, Damakor, and Lockanoid codes into Dimensions. And, it's not my decision for another user to put pictures up. Go right ahead! Darkus''Ma[[User blog:DarkusMaster|ster]] 20:09, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hiya I felt like dropping by and saying yo momma. Not like a joke ... err ... you know what i mean. I swear that [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'no one is getting ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| out of here alive.]] 00:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) hiya , Momma Rogue. how has life been treating you? Darkus Rayne/ i am the depths that haunt your dreams death is never what it seems (talk) 01:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) i have been just fine ^^. just have been waiting for airzel to get ungrounded which should be on saturday :D hey!!! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 22:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi TC i haven't heard from you in a while i trust everything is going exceptionally well here? Darkus Rayne/ i am the depths that haunt your dreams death is never what it seems (talk) 22:24, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I got DhC Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 22:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply I don't know why Agent Z was demoted and then repromoted. I guess I'll look into it.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ever heard or seen any rare darkus bakugan Darkusbrawler 07:36, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Darkusbrawler no, I checked for rare bakugan or cards on the web for a long time and I hadn't found anything Darkusbrawler 18:29, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Darkusbrawler Try pressing the red button. FREE DNA CODES!!! Do not press the big red button... . 04:54, December 14, 2010 (UTC) NO NO NO!!! Do not press the big red button... . 04:54, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Agreed It's good to see you too, momma. I heard from Rayne about your finger. To bad. Hope it heals quickly. Well ... that is unless my T.S.P.D.'s get to destructive :P Don't resent me [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'for doing ''']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| my JOB.]] 22:11, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Who knows that I might get the 'Class Clown' of the school year. Finals are closing in too. Do not press the big red button... . 23:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I Blocked A.O.H. because he said he wouldn't be Active at Editing, yet he's over active at Commenting. And the Other Users are Vandals that have been blocked before, yet they didn't teach their lesson. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 17:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Happy New Year!! Just wanted to send you a shout and let you know you are missed in Dimensions. I hope you've had a wonderful holiday and hopefully will see you soon!! InevitableDoom (talk) 17:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) InevitableDoom Happy New Year to you too!! Hey!! Glad to hear you've gotten more bakugan! I'm usually in game later in the evening, but with school starting Monday I may not be on until the weekends again. In which case, it'll be completely up in the air as to when I actually can get on. lol But you can ALWAYS find me on within the last hour before server shut down. My quarter went well and I aced all of my classes, so looking forward to the next one! I'll look for you in game, and hope to see you soon!! InevitableDoom (talk) 00:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Doom O_O MOMMA! (hugz) It's MY world, you're IN IT! 22:28, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, it was DA's signature. I can't find anything wrong with AZ's TP, so it has to be the Signature Template. And AZ, I think Momma Rogue's talking about your USER page. --DQ | Can You''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 16:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :DDD MOMMA! I GET OUT THE SAME DAY AS YOUR real SON! EPIC WIN! Anyway, yeah, I really ... WE really want to see you here more often. A lot of us miss you, and there are a TON of new users. Some you will absolutely love, and others you will want to strangle. Anywho, see you when you get back fo realz. :D If you call now, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I will throw in s second beating ]]ABSOLUTELY FREE. 10:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa ... WHOA ... Why would I remove you from teh family? If you call now, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I will throw in s second beating ']]ABSOLUTELY FREE. 11:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) lol AOH F.G. Moment. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Just thought you would want it. :DDD Well yeah. I thought you had a real son o-o. You're totally right about real-time. That is why we have our own little IRC channel. Maybe come summer, we could chat there since BD is shutting down in a month (actually 29 days as of this post). Well, talk to you later. AOH, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'one of ']]a kind 19:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Eh, no prob Rogue. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Yo Hey, TC, it's been a long time since I last saw you here! I hope your summer has been fine, and if you're on the east cost of the US, hope you survive Hurricane Irene, heh heh. ^_^ --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 02:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply Man, things have been shaky here nowdays. I'm working on a Manual of Style for this Wiki, since I saw one on another Wiki and decided we needed one. Some of the Admins were demoted for a time-out (they've been repromoted since then); it's actually been pretty effective. I hope you resolve the issues. We miss you! ^_^ Or, well, the ones that actually know who you are XD. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'''DQ13]] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 19:02, January 2, 2012 (UTC)